metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold medicine
Cold medicine is a type of medicine used to counteract the common cold. Although they can't cure a cold outright, they can suppress the cold as well as strengthen up the body's immune system to overcome the virus through a variety of methods, including doing such actions against cold symptons such as suppressing fevers as well as halting sneezing, runny and/or stuffy noses, and teary eyes. Usage During both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater in 1964, Naked Snake was equipped with cold medicine as part of his survival gear. GRU Spetsnaz soldiers operating in Tselinoyarsk during this time, also carried medicine on hand. The cold medicine in Tselinoyarsk was made from the native Amur Kudzu shrub, due to its roots containing a number of isoflavones, including daidzins, which possessed strong fever-reduction properties. During the Zanzibar Land Disturbance in 1999, PL Cal White-brand cold medicine containing lysozyme chloride was available to the soldiers in case they came down with a cold, which helped halt various cold symptoms such as sneezing, both runny and stuffy noses, and tearing eyes. Ex-FOXHOUND operative Solid Snake procured some. During the Shadow Moses Incident, Johnny Sasaki became afflicted by a cold from the weather in Alaska, for which he took medicine, though it had no effect, and sometimes put him to sleep. Solid Snake, during his mission there, procured some medicine. In 2009, some cold medicine was stored onboard Arsenal Gear due to the temperature drop inside Arsenal for GW's systems to function. Raiden later procured some after he was captured and escaped captivity. Unconfirmed history The medicine used during the Shadow Moses Incident were capsules that contained a powerful new synthetic inhibitor for use against the Alaskan flu and the cold. Upon ingesting the medicine, it would dissolve into the bloodstream and attack any cold symptoms in a very aggressive manner, while toughening up the white blood cells. It also caused a neurological reaction in the brain, causing the operative to lose all physical manifestations of a cold.Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Behind the scenes The Cold Medicine first appears in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake and allows the player to cure Snake of cold symptoms. Snake will develop a cold if he remains in the water of the underground drainage ditch for an extended period of time, causing him to sneeze at regular intervals, and alerting any nearby guards. Medicine appears in Metal Gear Solid and serves the same purpose as in the previous game. After Snake escapes imprisonment, he will become afflicted with Johnny Sasaki's cold if the player submitted to Revolver Ocelot's earlier torture. The Medicine is found in the southwest of the 1st floor basement of the Warhead Storage Building. In an optional Codec conversation, Hal Emmerich will humorously ask Snake if he caught a cold after Snake asks him where to find medicine. In another optional conversation, Naomi Hunter erroneously claims that antibiotics can cure a cold, which only work on baterial infections.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Naomi Hunter: How do you feel, Snake? // Solid Snake: Well, to tell you the truth, I think I'm catching a cold... // Naomi: I'm monitoring you via the nanomachines...Your body temperature is elevated and your lymph nodes are slightly swollen. But don't worry, it appears to be just a mild rhinovirus. // Snake: I guess I got it from that soldier. // Naomi: I've increased your nutrition and elevated your blood sugar level. // Snake: You can't cure it? // Naomi: Sorry, Snake. The nanomachines don't carry antibiotics. Maybe you could find some garlic. It contains natural antibiotics, you know. Vitamins and minerals too. // Snake: Uhhh. Raw garlic. Gimme a break. It reappears again in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Both Snake and Raiden can become afflicted with a cold in the Hard and Extreme difficulties. Snake will catch one after standing out on the tanker's deck for more than a minute, while Raiden will catch one two minutes after the torture event. Medicine can be found on the deck for Snake and in a locker before leaving the Arsenal Gear interrogation room for Raiden. Characters afflicted with a cold will sneeze if flattened against a wall or if they remain still but, aside from using medicine, this will also pass after three minutes as Snake or upon reaching Snake and retrieving one's equipment as Raiden. Cold Medicine reappears in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater as a healing item for use in the Cure menu although it's extremely rare for Naked Snake to catch a cold. The player starts the game with a limited number, but can acquire more either by locating Amur Kudzu, identifiable as plants with purple berries, or finding them ready-made in places such as Chyornaya Peschera. In addition, a similar item, the digestive medicine (which cures stomach aches), can be obtained by locating the Russian False Mango. References Category:Medicines Category:Items in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater